


[同人]茜色之花（仲村佐和X新条茜）

by Inoue_Toshiki



Category: SSSS.Gridman (Anime), 惡の華 | Aku no Hana | Flowers of Evil
Genre: Bullying, Crossover, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inoue_Toshiki/pseuds/Inoue_Toshiki
Summary: 终于把这个坑填上了，建议看过两部原作再读。时间线是漫画中仲村夏日祭事件后转学，遇到现实世界的新条茜。本作设定中这既是令仲村下定决心避世的一次接触，也是致使新条黑化去往SSSS世界创造出六花等人的契机。原本的讨论中我的想法是——杀死仲村的新条最终变成了“新条茜”，结果写到最后杀人这个收尾反而写得很潦草。最开心的果然还是那个吻，咬破嘴唇什么的呜呼呼非常有涩涩的味道呢。结果因为这段NC-13（？）的情节被lofter和谐了两次（扶额
Relationships: Nakamura Sawa/Shinjo Akane
Kudos: 1





	[同人]茜色之花（仲村佐和X新条茜）

1 怪兽

“新条这个人好恶心啊，作为女孩子喜欢怪兽什么。”  
“是啊……而且就算是男生也都是喜欢英雄，怎么会有喜欢怪兽的。”  
“以后就把新条（Shinjo）叫怪兽（Kaijo）好了。”  
“哈哈哈哈好主意，新条，怪兽……”  
“喂，怪兽！听到没有，在叫你呢！”  
……

新条猛然从梦中惊醒。啊，又做噩梦了，真糟糕……  
正感慨着，七点一刻的闹钟适时开始“滴滴滴”作响。  
也拜这噩梦所赐，平日里即使闹钟响好几分钟，要么选择用被子蒙住头要么一把将闹钟拍倒在地上，今天竟比闹钟还要早几秒醒来。看来这个闹钟的正常寿命又延续了一天。  
她一如往常不情不愿地刷牙洗脸，和父母打招呼，吃好早餐换上校服，只有在拎着书包去学校之前看一眼书桌上的哥莫拉软胶模型才会露出笑容：“我去上学啦。”

新条讨厌学校。  
这已经是持续很久的事情了。开学自我介绍的时候说自己的兴趣是特摄片里的怪兽，被人贴上“怪人”的标签疏远，这是从初中开始，高中也在延续的事情。  
自小就被周围人厌恶、不讨人喜欢，被冠上“怪兽”的绰号，所以从来没有考虑过交朋友的事情。

新条独自一人走进教室坐在座位上，趴在桌子上开始回味周日上午那集特摄剧的内容。  
周围女生聊天的声音一直在耳边萦绕。  
吵死了。  
朋友什么的，是否就是指那些三五成群围在一起讨论无聊的明星八卦和周末去哪里玩的人？如果自己身边也有那样的人，想想都觉得恶心。

“砰”的一声响，被什么东西突然撞到头的感觉袭来。  
她内心一边大叫着“好疼”，一边抬起头。  
教室门边一个男生笑嘻嘻地说：“抱歉啊，新条同学，篮球没接住不小心就砸到你了。”  
新条眯着眼睛望过去，没有作声，或许是这袭击让她有点眩晕，也可能是事情发生得如此突如其来让她尚未回过神。  
男生旁边人揶揄说：“喂你怎么敢砸到新条头上啊，小心她召唤怪兽把你吃掉！”  
那一片顿时笑声四起，周围聚成小团体的女生觉得不妥却还是忍不住捂嘴偷笑。  
“喂，山下同学怎么能这么说。”班长站起来试图主持正义，她走到新条面前关切地问：“新条同学你没事吧？要不要去保健室看看。”  
……是假笑。那嘴角微妙的弧度让她察觉到了。  
“真恶心。”  
她冷淡地回应了班长，接着埋头趴在桌子上忍受着头上的钝痛，回归她的世界继续回味剧情去了。  
“那好吧。身体不舒服就和我说一声，我会陪你去保健室的。”班长的声音仿佛从很远处传来，就像沉没在水中的自己听着水面上传来的声音。  
大家应该会更喜欢友善的英雄而更讨厌冷漠的怪兽吧。在上课铃响起自己被迫回归现实的那一瞬间，新条如此想到。

整个小学时代都被同学冠以“怪兽”的称呼，一开始被如此称呼的确感到沮丧，忍耐了一段时间后，沮丧到把自己闷在房间里不想去上学。然后父母开出了“只要去上学就可以给你买怪兽玩偶”的条件，新条勉强去学校了。

满心想着父母之前一直不情愿买给自己的怪兽玩偶，年幼的新条坐在座位上，一边画着珍爱的怪兽，一边忍不住露出微笑。  
“喂，怪兽，你在画什么呢？”  
“一边画一边傻笑感觉好恶心啊。”  
桌上的画被调皮的男孩一把抽走在手里挥动：“你们看啊，怪兽在画怪兽！”  
“还给我！”  
新条一瞬间便几乎要哭出来了，伸出手拼命去抓。  
男孩却转手把画塞向另一个人手里：“喂，快点接着啊。”  
她情急之下一把推倒了那男孩，情急之下抓住一角的画被三个人的手扯成了三份，初见雏形的怪兽碎成了三块，就像被英雄劈碎了战败而亡。  
愤怒，新条第一次觉醒了愤怒的情感，她狠狠地打在那男生的脸上，一拳又一拳。  
对于那起事件的结果，日后的记忆模糊了……  
只记得大人们惊叹于一个入小学没多久的女孩子怎能使出这般怪力，而周围的孩子或许都吓坏了没有一个人敢拉架。似乎有父母一直低着头拼命给对方道歉的印象，最终新买的玩偶被父母扔进了垃圾桶。  
那件事让新条学会了乖乖上学，以及沉默地面对这个世界。

新来的转学生也沉默地面对着这个世界，微微低垂着头，刘海也无法压抑眼镜下藏着的锐气，保持着漠然的神情。  
“仲村同学做一下自我介绍吧。”  
她没有理会班主任的话语，径自走到了位于新条旁边的空座位上，放下书包，自顾自地掏出所要用的东西。  
“……既然仲村同学不愿意的话那就算了。”  
班主任尴尬地笑了笑，为自己打圆场。  
“喂，新条，别趴在桌子上睡觉。”  
新条低低地说了句“啰嗦死了”，睁开惺忪的睡眼伸了个懒腰坐起身。  
似乎谁都没有听到，转学生的神经却被触动了。

2 微笑

就像任何一个班级对待初来乍到的转学生那样，班长来到了仲村面前，面露善色说：“仲村同学，你第一天来到这所学校，要不要让我带你参观一下校园熟悉这边的环境？”  
仲村透过镜片和修至刚到眼睫毛处的刘海，头未动分毫，只是转动眼球抬起眼睛望着班长，好像在翻白眼。班长被这一瞪吓得几乎要褪去脸上挂着的预先备好的笑容。  
“不必。”  
她只是轻轻吐出两个字。随后再度转动眼球，将视线朝下重新投入到手中的书本中。  
“那……那好吧。有什么需要可以告诉我……”  
班长不带丝毫犹豫，甚至没去等待仲村那必然不存在的回应，转身迅速离开了。

这一切被坐在斜后方的新条尽收眼底，甚至忍不住“噗嗤”笑出声。  
“真厉害啊转学生，能吓退那些伪善恶心的家伙。”  
新条用着平常的音量说着这句话，像是在自言自语，并没有和仲村对话的打算。  
她的直觉告诉她，仲村不是一个好惹的人，而且，仲村很快就会变成她的“同僚”了。

这种变化是从一个信号开始的。  
仲村转学后参加的第一堂体育课，女生在一起打篮球。  
仲村不给出任何理由便坐在一旁参观学习，老师们似乎是知道她的情况，默许了这样的行为。  
她坐在场地边上的休息位置，透过镜片，沉默着凝视虚空。眼睛微微朝上翻着，又好像在看体育馆的玻璃墙外面的风景。  
突然之间，一个从场上飞出去的篮球砸向了仲村，力度之大以至于砸飞了仲村脸上的眼镜，摔倒在地的她仍旧沉默着，迅速起身捡起掉在不远处的眼镜，任凭血液沿着她的脚步淌落一地。她戴上眼镜，扶正，用手捂住口鼻处，任凭血液从指缝间点滴溢出。

喂喂，这样的玩法就这么不厌其烦吗……  
——知道自己不可能接到球便一直在场地边缘无所事事游走的新条暗想。  
“仲村同学，你没事吧？”篮球场上的一个女生隔着一段距离“关切”地询问，但肢体上并没有任何走上前的意思。  
“是啊，要帮忙吗？”  
如此的话语接二连三的响起，但没有一个人像是要去帮忙。  
这起小骚动很快引起体育老师的注意，他迅速判断情况发出指令：  
“喂，你们谁去帮她一下？”

有几个女生早已做好应对准备。她们打算借此时机过去给转学生一个警告，训诫她最好变得合群一些。  
“——老师，我去吧！”  
在边缘徘徊的、不起眼的新条突然举起手发了声，快步跟上朝着体育馆洗手间走去的仲村。  
那些女生有些哑口无言，但很快小声讥讽：“怪兽和怪人，简直是绝配了。”  
体育老师则拍了拍手：“好了好了，剩下的人继续上课！”

新条走进去，看见仲村还在一语不发地洗着，正如她想象的那样。红色的血液混杂在水中，被稀释成淡红色，打落在洁白的瓷器上。  
“你这样会贫血的。”  
新条递过去一张手帕纸。仲村并不予理会。  
于是新条识趣地将纸塞回口袋里。她明白，她就是这样的人。  
“想骂就骂啊。反正你也看出来了，她们都是些虚伪恶心的婊子（bitch）。”  
新条抱臂站在一旁，一脸笑容口出恶语。  
仲村关上了水龙头，面无表情地回望了新条一眼，停滞了几秒凝视对方的面孔和眼睛。这几乎是她转进新学校以后第一次正视他人。  
“喂，又流出来了。”  
新条一边说着，掏出那张手帕纸靠近想要擦她脸上的鼻血。  
但仲村却一把抓住新条拿着纸巾的那只手，悬停在半空中。

血从她的鼻孔，滑过她形状姣好的薄唇、她略有些瘦削的下颌，再“啪嗒，啪嗒”坠落在地上碎成一个个血染的圆。  
她的嘴角轻轻扬起，露出一个淡淡的、甚至有些诡异的笑容，眼睛也眯了起来，眼角有了笑意。  
如果是一般人，看到那个染血的微笑想必会觉得害怕或者不寒而栗。但新条觉得那很美，她从未见过一个人，可以笑得那么美。  
然而很久之后，当再回忆起那个短暂出现在她生命中的转学生时，她却只记得仲村那双带着笑意的眼睛里，有哀伤一闪而过。

3 孤立

针对仲村的行动很快便开始了。  
她的桌面被人涂鸦，她的椅子有时候会被水打湿，有意无意的推搡或者撞倒，在室内鞋里塞死虫子。诸如此类，不胜枚举。  
与之相对的，针对新条的行动再也没发生了。  
毕竟大家只要有一个目标就有够忙活了。

老师们似乎也并不想与仲村有较多的来往，并不打算关心这个转学生进入班级后的情况。  
“喂，我那天去办公室，有听到老师们在谈论那个转学生。”  
“有什么有趣的消息吗？”  
“听说一开始没有哪个班主任愿意接手，因为她在先前的地方大闹过一场，还自杀未遂。”  
“大闹一场是……？”  
“具体不知道，但是听说很变态，轰动了整个小镇。”  
“变态，倒是挺合适描述她的。不过究竟是什么事啊，也许SNS上能查出来？”  
“网路上大概只会写少年A少女B之类的吧，毕竟未成年人做坏事不用付出什么代价啊哈哈哈……”  
于是自那天起，她的桌子被人涂写“变态”的频率大大增加。

意外的是，仲村似乎很中意变态这个词。  
每一次桌面被清理干净，她都会把变态二字的痕迹重新描摹出来，描摹的时候还会露出淡淡的笑容。  
不用说，清理桌面的那个人，自然是新条。  
原本新条除了特摄片和怪兽相关的人或事外一概没有兴趣。但是现在，她关心的对象列表中多了个仲村。  
她的关心倒也不是出于人心的友善，只是在她看来仲村也是一只怪兽，一只和自己很像的怪兽。不过，即使长相相似能力相近的怪兽，也必然是不一样的，因为每只怪兽都有属于自己的起源、能力以及个性。  
她几乎不再赖床了，也不再抗拒去上学。每天她很早就到学校，拿起抹布干劲十足地帮仲村清理桌面。在这个过程中，新条感觉自己胸口中似乎被不可名状之物填满了。一定是怪兽能量，嗯，一定是。  
只是后来因为仲村描摹变态那个词的频率太高了，新条才渐渐对她的桌面置之不理。  
对那张逐渐写满“变态”的桌子，仲村似乎很是满意。

与此同时，大家很快便发现这样的行为对仲村几乎不造成任何实质性的影响。  
她还是像往常那样翻着眼睛用带着三分蔑视七分锐气仿佛能将人钉死在原地的目光看人，还是坐在那个座位上那张桌子旁沉默地做着自己的事情。  
一个月后，那些人也就兴趣缺缺，对仲村选择冷处理了。

某天放学轮到其他人值日，却又因为社团活动等各种理由推给了新条和仲村。  
快结束的时候新条突然说：“真厉害啊你，一个月就搞定了。”  
她以为她会继续保持沉默，谁知仲村竟然回应了她：“他们只是一群臭虫，我也是。不……我大概连臭虫都不如，我已经是空壳了。”  
新条笑了笑：“不，他们是臭虫，而你是怪兽。”

仲村看上去在咀嚼新条的比喻，这期间空气都跟着停滞了几秒钟。  
“——这就是你眼中看到的世界么。”  
这不是一个问句，只是单纯的感叹。

值日做完，新条拎起包准备回家，仲村罕见地邀请了她。  
“我带你去一个地方。”  
闻言她并未多做询问，只是跟了上去。

4 茜色

地点并没有多远，是教学楼的天台。  
不用说，这个地方通常情况下是不允许学生随便出入的，但是有一些不良学生会偷偷跑来抽烟，还有小情侣会在此地幽会。恰巧这天的天台上一个人都没有。  
仲村走过去俯在栏杆上，开始眺望远方的天空。

新条循着她的视线看去，傍晚的青空因为夕阳西下开始褪色，靠近西边的云层和天空被染成了血色，新条倏忽间想起仲村那个带血的笑容。太阳快坠落到地平线上了，几乎刺得新条有些睁不开眼睛，但令人意外的是，仲村却可以直视。  
不过她很快发现，仲村并没有直视夕阳，而是望向那边的整片天空。

“我很喜欢。”仲村只吐露出这四个字。  
她喜欢的是这片天空吗？还是此时此刻的状态？新条有些困惑，但没问出口。  
“这是个好地方，没有山。只是，这里也不是那一边，根本就没有那一边啊。”  
新条沉默地听着她吐露出那大段不明所以的话。

“……我和春日君验证过了。根本没有那一边。”  
她喃喃自语。这是仲村这天说的最后一句话。

之后，她便转身离开了。  
新条独自一人留在那里，倚着栏杆吹着傍晚的微风目送那轮夕阳很快西斜，在即将天光尽失黑夜降临的时刻，才离开了天台朝家的方向走去。

自那以后，仲村偶尔邀请新条去天台看傍晚的天空。  
常常是两个人沉默着，一直看到日落前的时刻。对于各自的经历，她们从未相互吐露过半句。  
新条其实对天空并未有多大兴趣，她只是想多观察仲村这只怪兽。而且比起和普通人在一起，怪兽更让她觉得自在一些。当然，这些话她从未像仲村提起。  
她常常趁仲村入神的时候偷看她的侧脸。  
仲村其实长得不算差，新条见过她摘掉眼镜的样子，也可以说是个美少女，只是因为其戴着眼镜加上生人勿进的阴沉气息，让所有人忽略了这些。  
她偶尔会从仲村那冷淡的目光中，感到一种莫名的忧郁。  
即使自小孤独着长大，新条也从没有体会到过那种程度的忧郁。结合几乎传遍了学校的关于仲村的传闻，新条只能大致推测那件“轰动了整个小镇”的事情对仲村的内心产生了刻骨铭心的影响。

“仲村，你为什么喜欢那片血色的天空。”终于有一天她向她发问。  
“茜色（あかねいろ）。”  
“……？”  
“是茜色的天空，很美。在这个恶心的世界里，只有那个，很美。”  
仲村并不再多说半句了，新条则是心里默念着，记下了“茜色”这个词。  
她轻轻琢磨着“a~ka~ne”这个由三个假名构成的词，轻启嘴唇，声带振动轻点上颚。念起来很舒服，也很优美。  
那个仲村赋予美的事物的词汇，新条好像也有点喜欢上了。

5 靠近

新条和仲村的关系在一起看过天空后并未再有所加深，她们之间就那样，保持着若即若离的关系，像两条有相交趋势却又朝着其他方向前进的折现。直到临近期末结束，发生了一件事。  
“那么，有谁和仲村关系比较好吗？”老师在放学前的临时班会上询问了一下。  
“新条同学好像是仲村同学的朋友。”班长立刻举荐了“怪兽”，学生之中立刻发出一阵轻轻的嘲弄声。  
“都安静。”老师对近一学期发生的种种早就了解七七八八，只是选择得过且过：“那么新条，就拜托你去仲村家送一下复习资料。待会儿来我办公室一趟。”  
新条只是随便点了一下头，暗自有点惊喜。

仲村家位于一栋老式公寓里，新条听班主任说仲村是和她母亲住在一起。新条找到的时候，却发现门牌上写的并不是仲村。  
她犹豫了一下按响了门铃，没有人回应。然后又按了一下，等了两分钟，依然没有人应答。  
吃了闭门羹后转身准备离开，门却“吱呀”一声打开了。  
门内的仲村探出头，看了新条一眼便大致明白了是怎么回事。  
“进来吧。”

仲村穿着睡衣，脸色有些苍白。  
“听说你感冒了，老师让我来送资料。”  
仲村接过新条递过去的资料，看都不看一眼拿进房间随手扔到桌子上。  
她咳嗽了两下，去接了一杯水递给新条。新条接过但并没有喝，而是放在桌子上。  
“随便找个地方坐吧，我母亲出去买东西，很快就会回来了。”  
说完她便回房间，似乎是躺下休息了。仲村说了这么多话，态度也比往常柔和许多，新条暗自有点意外，很快便意识到大概是生病的原因。

“仲村，我可以四处看看吗？”  
“随便。”仲村的声音果然有些虚弱。

新条也不拘束，开始在公寓里四处走动，打量起仲村家的陈设。显然是搬来没多久，只有最简单的陈设，几乎没什么家庭生活气息，更像个落脚点。  
她走进仲村的房间，果然仲村闭着眼睛在床上躺着，察觉到新条走进来，但并没有表现出厌恶。  
同样，这个房间里也是什么都没有，几乎只有床、书桌、衣柜等最简单的陈列。  
新条发觉到桌面上扔着一本书，看上去被翻了很多遍，书角微微有些打卷。  
“……《恶之华》？”她不禁念出书的标题。  
“没什么好看的，只是一本烂书。”  
烂书却翻了这么多遍，新条暗自吐槽。她大胆地打开那本书，是外国诗歌的译本，里面有很多生僻汉字，她没兴趣细读只是随便翻了翻，扫到了诸如“腐烂”、“丑恶”之类的词汇。  
似乎确实是本艰涩难懂的无聊的书。新条在心里下了结论。

不过有几页，似乎用笔做了标记，圈出一些词汇。标注了“我”、“春日君”，还有“去死”之类的字眼。  
她合上手中的书，又细看了一眼封面，一团漆黑的花朵中间露出一只令人感到不安的大眼睛，漆黑的瞳仁似乎是在和自己对视试图窥探自己的内心，她忍不住紧张了一下，手指颤抖了一下，迅速将那本书以封面朝下的方式放回原处。  
不知为何，她便很快联想到仲村每次翻着眼睛看人的样子。

之后，她又坐在书桌旁的椅子上。想象着仲村平日里坐在这里看书的样子。

“你是不是在想我坐在那里的样子？”仲村突然开口。  
“是啊。”新条也毫不胆怯。  
“你是不是晚上回去就会拿我当自慰素材？”  
“……”  
真是很有仲村风格的问题呢。新条再度暗暗吐槽。

她站起来，走到仲村的床前，仲村一副半闭着双眼的样子。  
她一把掀开被子，一只腿跪在床上仲村的两腿之间，抓住她的双臂，附身靠近她。  
“连自慰都免掉了？”  
仲村并不慌张，照常挖苦她。  
她们离得很近，近到新条的短发有几缕落到仲村颈部，近到能听见彼此的呼吸。  
新条得以近距离观察仲村摘掉眼镜的双眼，睫毛很漂亮，眼睛也很好看。果然是美少女。仲村原本苍白的脸上似乎泛起了潮红，她在压抑自己的咳嗽。

“变态。”  
仲村笑了，咳嗽了两下，轻声骂了一句。  
新条依然不言语，她知道这是认同的意思。  
“把感冒传给我吧。”  
她在那形状姣好的薄唇上叠上自己的唇，然后用舌头用唾液去侵略薄唇内部。仲村像个人偶无动于衷，任凭新条扣住她两只手肆意地对待她。新条几乎是趴在她身上，自己正在急速发育着的胸部也叠在其略有些单薄的胸部上。

但是没多久，门外传来脚步声和“咔嗒”转动钥匙的声音。  
新条起身的时候，突然吃痛。  
仲村舔了舔嘴唇上的血，嘴角和眼角一同漾着笑。  
她咬破了新条的嘴唇。  
新条也笑了一下。抿了抿稍微破了的嘴唇，迅速整理了一下裙摆。

“佐和，有客人来啊？”玄关处仲村的母亲看见鞋子问了一声。  
“阿姨您好，我是和仲村同学同班的新条……，来给她送复习资料。”  
“辛苦你了，快坐下吧，留下吃个晚饭。”  
“仲村同学已经招待过我了，我就不多打扰了。阿姨再见。”  
新条走进仲村房间：“那么明天见。”  
仲村没有说话，只是带着残存的笑意看了她一眼，便继续闭上眼睛休息了。

那天晚上，新条少见地没有做噩梦。  
她梦见自己和一只怪兽一同望着茜色的天空，身旁的怪兽明明很冷漠的姿态，却让她感到无边的安心。于是她倚靠在怪兽的身上，在梦里似乎也睡着了。

6 别离

新条回家当天果不其然感冒了，在家卧床了一整天，看了会儿自己先前录的特摄剧经典回目。她觉得有些厌倦了。真想尽快去学校啊，真想尽快去见她。

终于盼来了上学的日子，但是仲村仍然没有来学校，之后的几天同样如此。  
新条没有仲村的联络方式，尽管知道她家住址，但是冒然闯过去大概会让仲村感到不愉快吧。有一天她不知不觉走到仲村家楼下，挣扎了几分钟最终还是没有走上去。毕竟她们之间的关系，即使凭借那个大胆的吻更近了一步，但是就可以算是朋友了吗？  
说到底，所谓的朋友，究竟是怎样的存在呢……新条并没有交过朋友，不知道答案。她的生活不需要朋友，只需要怪兽。  
如果是像自己在班集体中观察到的朋友关系，她觉得那只是些恶心虚伪的表面人际交往。

就那样，一直拖到到期末结业式前夕，新条才被动得知了仲村的情况。  
班主任在暑假前最后一次班会中说：“给大家通知一件事情，仲村同学已经办理了退学手续。同学们注意假期安全，记得完成暑假课题，我们下学期再见吧。”  
大家对仲村早已经没有兴趣了，对这个通知甚至连嘘声都没有。毕竟，她早就失去了作为玩具的价值了。

听到这个消息时，新条则感到大脑一片空白，血液像要逆流，心脏跳得厉害。  
她熬过了结业式，背着书包奔向仲村的住处。  
门牌上已经没有住户的姓名，想必是已经搬走了。她靠在门上身子慢慢地滑了下去，蹲在曾经是仲村家的门口。想笑无法笑，想哭也哭不出来。试图高声喊叫，却好像喉咙被堵住无法发声。第一次，新条发觉自己什么都感受不到了，没有那种填满全身心的怪兽能量了。她好像在变成一只被封印的、没有丝毫感情的怪兽。  
她忽然发觉门缝里似乎塞着一张纸。  
用指甲勾出来，是一封信。

信纸上只写着很简单的两句话——  
“新条，再见（さよなら）。离我远点对你有好处。”  
除此之外什么都没有。她翻转信纸，甚至透过光去看，还是什么都没有。

新条站起身。那些和仲村相处的记忆在慢慢褪色，直至变成一片灰白时，她面无表情地把那封信揉成一团丢在地上。没有丝毫犹豫和留恋便跑掉了。  
她知道，她已经彻底变成了一只怪物了。

7 死与新生

杜鹃台区笼罩在一片雾霭之中，除了建筑物外，各种神秘巨型生物的剪影轮廓在雾中若隐若现。  
这个异界的造物主——紫色短发的少女坐在一只怪兽身上，怪兽爪子里抓着一个戴着眼镜的红色短发少女。  
那是她精心雕琢只为实例化后杀死的玩物。  
“仲村同学，我们又见面了呢。”  
紫发少女带着略有些妩媚的笑容，朝对方打招呼。  
对方却并没有理会她，用那标志性的上翻眼打量人的目光看着她。  
“你应该知道，这不是真正的‘我’，纵使你杀死我千遍万遍，都没有意义。”  
“那么就在你死之前好好折磨你一番啊。”  
紫发少女脸上仍然挂着讨好人的笑，吐露着她轻易就能做到的恐怖的行为。  
“为了什么？”  
“为了让‘你’告诉我，‘你’为什么要背叛我、抛弃我。我最恨背叛我的人了。”  
“没有意义，因为制造我的你，根本就不知道答案。我又怎么会知道答案。”  
“放我下去……”  
她留下一声毫无怜悯之意的叹息，背对着怪兽和怪兽手中的红发少女，低声下命令：“捏碎她，安奇。”  
“啪叽”的一声，怪兽的指缝中溢出了鲜血，红发少女的头颅掉落到了地上，就像那天不断坠落到地摔碎成一个个红色圆圈的血。  
她捡起连同头颅掉落在地被摔碎的眼镜，怔怔地看了好几秒钟。

“阿历克西斯，发动实例化吧。只要创造出永远不会背叛我的朋友，我就什么都不会再失去。”  
“你终于想通啦，アカネ~”  
收到指令的邪恶外星人压抑不住自己的兴奋之情。

…………

杜鹃台高中新生入学第一天，那日阳光明媚。  
宝多六花坐在教室里，打量着窗外的天空。对高中生活还没有做好太多心理准备，不过顺其自然就好吧。 

坐在她后座的女学生突然戳了戳她，微笑着打了个招呼  
“你好啊，你叫什么名字？来交个朋友吧。”  
“好啊，我是宝多六花，叫我六花就好。那么怎么称呼你呢？”  
“我叫新条茜，茜（アカネ）色天空的那个茜！对啦，六花见过茜色的天空吗？我可以在放学后带你去这座城市的最佳观景地点去看哦，那个风景真的很漂亮呢。”

The End

[url=https://sm.ms/image/BEoILlisRQGNXCc][img]https://i.loli.net/2020/07/07/BEoILlisRQGNXCc.jpg[/img][/url]  
作者：[url=https://www.pixiv.net/users/670779]上田メタヲ[/url]

[url=https://sm.ms/image/snEuga84icoNRS3][img]https://i.loli.net/2020/07/07/snEuga84icoNRS3.jpg[/img][/url]  
作者：[url=https://hainekoko.lofter.com]灰猫-ashva-[/url]


End file.
